


decision

by helloimnad



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, happy hibatsuna month 2021!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimnad/pseuds/helloimnad
Summary: A few days ago, he had come to a decision that he's going to destroy the Vongola Rings; all seven of them.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	decision

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of Vongola Family, sat all alone inside his office at the Vongola Headquarters. The young man looked down to his working desk to see an opened wooden box with six shiny rings sitting neatly atop of it. A few days ago, he had come to a decision that he's going to destroy the Vongola Rings; all _seven_ of them. He also had decided that he would do the destroying himself. Indeed, Tsunayoshi had grown so much stronger since the battle of the rings with the Varia several years ago, but he’s still the same Sawada Tsunayoshi; he would always prefer to find ways in order to avoid confrontation, even more the reason when the Vongola rings were arguably one of the most valued rings in the mafia world. People amongst the mafia could even start a war in order to get their hands on those rings, and Tsunayoshi didn’t want his family to take part in such a war. He didn’t want to lead that kind of Vongola.

There had been a few objections coming from some of the guardians, but in the end, all of them, barring _one_ , had submitted their respective rings to him. The cloud guardian was only due to arrive in Italy by the evening. Honestly speaking, Tsunayoshi was not really sure what the former prefect would say about this decision, moreover, this was not a matter that he could talk only over the phone, especially with Hibari of all people. Though, regardless of what Hibari's response would be, the brunet was sure that he would not change his mind.

* * *

The Vongola Don was in the midst of looking through some documents that Gokudera Hayato, his right-hand man, gave him this morning, when he heard a knock coming from the other side of his office door. After muttering, "Come in," the huge mahogany door that separated his office and the hall was opened. Tsunayoshi lifted his gaze from his laptop screen to see the person behind the door. It's Hibari Kyoya, Vongola Decimo’s strongest guardian, and also the person he had been waiting for since the morning (or maybe even way longer than that). The ravenet looked as beautiful as ever with his usual black suit and a purple shirt underneath.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san," greeted Tsunayoshi. Hibari closed the door behind him and walked towards the brunet’s working desk across the door. Hibari kept walking and only stopped when he reached the left side of where Tsunayoshi was sitting. There, Hibari stood with his back leaning on to the desk, without saying anything.

Tsunayoshi felt like he needed to initiate the conversation. So he said, "Do you want to drink something first, Hibari-san?" Tsunayoshi asked, as he turned his rolling chair’s direction towards Hibari.

"I'm fine," Hibari replied, "let's just talk," he continued as he closed the brunet’s laptop lid with his left hand.

"Ah, sure," Tsunayoshi looked up to Hibari and gave the taller man a nod.

After some more silence without anyone speaking, Hibari finally spoke, "I heard that you're going to destroy the rings." It did not sound like a question, not in Tsunayoshi’s mind. Tsunayoshi took this as a sign that Hibari wanted to hear the confirmation directly from the brunet’s own mouth.

"Yes. I'm going to destroy them," Tsunayoshi replied right away, not hesitating one bit. His caramel eyes looked straight to Hibari’s grey eyes. 

Hibari's scrutinised eyes were locked on Tsunayoshi's, as if looking for any doubts or uncertainties behind them, but even after several minutes of observation, he found none of those. The raven haired man then proceeded to say, "You know very well that you will not be able to stall the coming war forever. _That man_ will do anything to get his hands on those rings, however impossible it may seem to us now."

That made Tsunayoshi take some time to reply. "I know. I know very well. I just would like to… _try_ to avoid any confrontation as long as we could manage. If these rings’ only purpose is to start a war, I wouldn't even think twice of destroying them,” explained Tsunayoshi, “and I totally understand that we can’t avoid the war forever, but I believe, even when the war does arrive, we will find ways to win, like we always did. This is… probably only the beginning of our battle against _him_. Against _them_. I won’t give up; _we won’t_."

Hibari raised his right hand and took off the cloud vongola ring from his middle finger. He then grabbed Tsunayoshi's right hand and put the ring on the latter's palm before closing it into a fist. Hibari lifted Tsunayoshi’s hand to his lips and gave small kisses to the knuckles. "Then... what is your plan after you have them destroyed?"

Tsunayoshi’s face became a faint shade of red, but he (tried to) remain calm. He shifted his eyes from Hibari’s direction to the floor that suddenly seemed more interesting and proceeded to reply, "We can still put up a fight, even without those rings. We have to adapt. And, oh, actually... I've been thinking about this for some while. Maybe... I'm planning to build an underground base in Japan. In _Namimori_ , to be precise."

The mention of his hometown piqued Hibari’s interest. "And may I ask why?" asked Hibari, as he put down Tsunayoshi’s hand.

"First of all, it's _home_ for me and many of us here,” Tsunayoshi, feeling a little more calm now, shifted his gaze back to Hibari, “secondly, I think things will probably start to become… a little less safe for everybody here. And if… someday, it has come to the worst, it would probably be much more convenient in keeping our families and friends safe if we're close, and not oceans apart. After all, it would be better to take a precaution, before… before it would be too late."

Hibari stared at the younger man’s face for some while, once again observing if there’s any sign of doubt or uncertainty in those beautiful caramel eyes, and replied after he found none of those things, "Alright. You are free to do what you want, but only under one condition: make your base connected to the Foundation's research facility in Namimori. It is located just underneath the shrine. I will tell Tetsu to inform you of the details."

Tsunayoshi’s eyes widened upon hearing Hibari’s reply; not only did Hibari grant him permission to build an underground base in Namimori, his hometown, but Hibari also wanted to connect his base with the Vongola's. Tsunayoshi could not be any more grateful. "Hibari-san… Thank you very much," Tsunayoshi smiled oh-so-brightly to the taller man.

Hibari scoffed and said, "Do not ever open the door unless it's for an emergency. I do not want your people to crowd at my place."

Tsunayoshi laughed, "Of course you would say that."

The Vongola Decimo felt a little bit more relieved after telling Hibari everything. Now he had _two_ less things to worry about. He turned his chair and opened the drawer on the right side of his working desk and proceeded to put Hibari’s cloud Vongola ring inside the wooden box with the rest of the Vongola rings that the other guardians had given back to him before Hibari did. He then closed both the box and the drawer and turned his chair over to Hibari’s direction again. “Anyways, I missed you so much, you know? You rarely ever answered my texts.”

Hibari smiled at the younger man and said, “I have been busy. Their box weapon technology is way more advanced than I expected,” Hibari’s hand reached for the brunet’s face and lifted the latter's chin, “and I missed you too. I will be staying here for a few days.”

That brought a smile to the brunet’s face once again. He took Hibari’s hand that’s still on his face and stood from his seat. The brunet circled his arms around Hibari’s neck and gave the taller man a peck on his left cheek. He pulled his head back and gave Hibari, whose arms were already circled around Tsunayoshi’s waist, an ear-to-ear smile.

“Only on my cheek? After you said that you missed me so much, hm, Tsunayoshi?” Hibari said with a smirk plastered on his lip. “I’m up for a lot more than that, if you want to.”

Tsunayoshi let out a laugh. He brought his face closer to Hibari’s once again to plant a small kiss on the taller man’s lip. He really missed the taste of Hibari’s soft lip. _It’s been way too long_ , he said to himself. He wanted to give Hibari more than just some kisses.

“Well, I actually have a few more works that I had been planning to finish tonight, but I guess they can wait,” said Tsunayoshi as he turned his head to his laptop, “or… maybe you can be the one to wait instead,” Tsunayoshi continued as he turned his head back to face Hibari, all smiles, with head tilted to the side, in an attempt to tease the ravenet.

“No, I’m not willing to,” came Hibari's firm reply. Suddenly, Tsunayoshi felt a strong arm around his legs and another one on his back. “Let’s move,” said Hibari, as he carried the brunet from the ground.

Tsunayoshi, arms still circled around Hibari’s neck, smiled. “My room or yours?”

One corner of Hibari’s lip upturned, as he started walking. “The couch.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> hello again with me and yet another pre-future arc story... :"D im such a sucker for their relationship prior to the future arc bc... y'know... the acknowledgment hibari has over tsuna.... and of course the whole plan!! fsdfsd and oh the idea that tsuna destroyed all the rings bc those rings had started to become the cause of conflicts + a fanart of tyl tsuna destroying the rings that i saw a few weeks ago... caused all of this. and oh also HOW the vongola base in japan is connected to hibari's foundation.... ok ive talked a lot fdgdfgfd anyways... i kinda made an extra (in shape of a fanart) of what happened after the ending of the story. you can see it [here](https://twitter.com/helloimnad/status/1347572406349516803) if you want to :D HAPPY HIBATSUNA MONTH 2021!


End file.
